(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements such as disks, and more specifically, to a method of manufacturing disks of various sizes utilizing common structural members.
(2) Related Art
Agricultural implements such as disks typically use a plurality of different frames to provide for disk widths ranging from approximately eighteen to thirty-five feet. The multiple frames provide proportionality of width between the center and wing sections on multi-section wing fold disks and have been necessary to provide strength adequate to carry the disk in transport. Because of the gang angle associated with the disks, wider frame sections require longer fore-and-aft frame members so that different weld fixtures have to be used for each frame size. The number of common parts which may be utilized is significantly reduced. As a result, manufacturing time and costs are increased. Attempts to increase commonality of parts can result in changes in the geometric relationships between the gauge wheels and the disk blades, as well as other structural problems, which have hindered the development of a method for manufacturing a reduced cost disk.
Previous methods of assembling a disk included assembling a frame, generally in a box or rectangular configuration, and then utilizing a lift to raise the frame so that gang tubes could be slid under the frame. Often the method involved forming attaching holes in the underside of the frame and making the necessary connections while the frame was hoisted on the lift. Such a method required inconvenient and time-consuming work under the frame.